Violet Velvet Guns
by Smurf-Chan
Summary: Tomoyo is a special forms police officer searching for a mystrious new thief called 'The Blue Raven' her chances arn't getting any better as she goes to England. Can she stop this thief before he strikes again? Or will he steal her heart as well? ET SS
1. The Blue Raven

Violet Velvet Guns

Smurf-Chan

The Blue Raven

"Mockingbird, this is Cheer. All is clear on my end." Tomoyo groaned at the name Chiharu gave her and replied back.

"Mihara-san! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name?" Tomoyo heard silence on the other end and then a frazzled reply.

"Oh come on! Why can't I call you that?" Tomoyo was getting even more angry.

"Because I don't do that anymore!"

"But, why not?" Tomoyo growled at Chiharu and replied with an ending sentence.

"Because that part of me is far long gone! Now we have a mission! No more of this trivial crap! Over and Out!" She then shut off her radio, and walked around the museum in front of a very huge masterpiece that was world famous. Her team and her were here because they had heard rumors that someone was going to steal it. Tomoyo looked over the painting of a small boy and what seemed like his dog. She didn't understand what the importance was of the painting to the thief. She knew that the painter painted his son and his son's beloved dog before he past of cancer a long time ago. The boy who was now grown loved that painting with all his heart, and wished the police to protect it; after he got a letter in the mail that someone was to steal it that night. Tomoyo then sweat dropped as she continued her rounds on her end. Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Rika were on other sides of the museum, and Naoko was in a parked van a block down the street. Naoko looked at the many cameras to make sure that her friends and fellow colleagues didn't miss this thief if he or her did enter without their knowledge. Naoko held her headphone to her ear and said through the microphone.

"All personnel, be ready for anything." She then heard on the line.

"What? Did you see something?" Rika said through a bit of static. Naoko smiled and said.

"Naw, I just want you to be on your toes." Rika then half yelled saying.

"Aren't you suppose to tell us something IF there is someone THERE!" She huffed. Naoko giggled at her friend and sweat dropped.

"Sorry." Was her reply, then her eyes went big as she saw a shadow, she then moved the camera to see if she could get a better view, but was unable to. She then held her headphone to her head again and said.

"Cheer, I need you to look around your area. I thought I saw something." Rika then replied.

"This better not be something made-up!" Naoko glared and said.

"It's not! I thought I saw something." Chiharu cocked her gun and loaded it with fresh ammo.

"'Kay, I'm going to check it out." She then held her gun towards her waist and put her back on a wall close to another hall. She then slowly looked over to the hall and then popped out with her gun in front of her. She walked a little further, and then looked behind her. She went further down the hall and then stopped and looked around. All was quiet. "Nothing here, you must be seeing things Eagle-eye." Chiharu said as she turned around and walked back to her position. Naoko rubbed her head and said.

"I was sure I saw something."

"Ha! It was a trick!" Rika said as Naoko growled again.

"That's not fair! Tomoyo!" There was nothing but silence. "Tomoyo?" Naoko blinked and looked at her frequency. She then groaned and said. "She turned off her radio!" She then looked at the drawn map of the museum and saw that Yamazaki was the closest to her. "Squinting-fox, could you check Mockingbird's location?" Yamazaki came online and replied.

"Will do! Over and Out!"

Tomoyo sighed as she placed her back on the wall. "I guess this thief isn't coming." She said mostly to herself. She then groaned, her life was never easy. Yea, she grew up being rich but as soon as she turned fourteen everything changed, her life was never the same. It was one of the reasons she never sang again, it just pained her too much to do it. Then a shadow moved fast past her and made her eyes open with a start. She brought out her gun and looked around. Whatever or whoever that was it was fast and the thief was possibly here already, or to her worst fear he took the painting already. She walked over to where the painting was and took a look at it; it was still there to her shock. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around to look around for the thief to attack. She then felt a hot breath on her neck; she quickly turned around to find no one there but the painting was gone. She stood in shock at the bare wall and then silently cursed under her breath. She then saw something on the ground to where the painting was. It was the calling card of the thief.

/The Blue Raven/ 

Was all it said, nothing else on the front or the back. Tomoyo glared at the card then at the empty wall. How could that thief steal it without her knowing and how could he do it so fast? She then thought. 'My supervisor is not going to like this.'

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo looked over to find Yamazaki running towards her and then came to a stop when he got to her. "We have been trying to call you! We thought we…." He then trailed off as he saw the painting was gone. "He already came didn't he?" Tomoyo sighed and nodded her head.

"He did it so fast, I didn't even see him do it." Tomoyo groaned and fell to her knees. "I'm going to be in so much trouble." She then looked at Yamazaki and said. "Call Naoko, and tell her to tell Gekizuto-san that he stole it." Yamazaki nodded and gave the 411 to Naoko.

Hours later Tomoyo was standing in front of her super with the look of doom on her face. "How could he steal that painting with you five feet away from the damn thing!" Tomoyo gulped and said.

"I don't know sir." He then paced his office.

"You're whole team saw nothing?" Tomoyo gulped and then replied.

"Naoko thought she saw shadow, and tried to warn me, but.." Her super raised an eyebrow and said.

"But?" She gulped again and said.

"I had my radio turned off, sir." Her super then pounded his hand on his desk and stood trying not to shout.

"Why was it off?" Tomoyo then said.

"I…I dunno." She then bent her head down and felt ashamed. Both that she turned off her radio which was a huge no-no, and the fact that the painting got stolen in front of her very nose. Her super then rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"I'm giving you a warning for that." Tomoyo nodded and said nothing. "Now tell me.." He said sitting down after getting calm. "What was this card you found?" Tomoyo then said.

"Well, after the painting got stolen, I found this on the ground where the painting use to be. All that was on it was the words 'The Blue Raven.'" She said bringing out the card she found and pointing to it. "There was no trace of finger prints, or any form of id that could be traced. We're trying to find the source as to where the paper came from, but everything has turned negative." Her super then looked at her and said.

"Well, try to find something out about this thief. I'll have your team on it, and I trust it that your team will find him and bring him to justice. The last thing we need is more blame for us not doing our jobs." Tomoyo bowed and said.

"You have my word. I'll find this Blue Raven." She then bowed again and he dismissed her. Outside the office, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were trying to listen to see if their lieutenant was being yelled at. Then the door cracked and they all went back to their desks well, cept for Yamazaki who fell and landed a few steps away from the door. Tomoyo came out and smiled a little, she knew that they were trying to listen as she looked at Yamazaki and he got up and gave a little smiled.

"So, is he punishing you?" Tomoyo smiled a little and said.

"No he's not, He is giving me a warning, though." She then went to her desk and put the card with Blue Raven's name on it in her drawer. She then sat down and looked at her team, which in turned gathered around her desk. Rika looked a bit worried and said.

"I'm pretty sure I heard yelling. I thought he was going to fire you for sure!" Tomoyo sweat dropped. This was her second punishment this year; it was nothing to really worry about. The first was she accidentally shot off her gun when she wasn't suppose to, but she did stop the criminal from getting away he only got shot in the arm. Now a days the police used alternate ways to take down the criminals, more of use are martial art skills, and basic blunt weapons, but of course they weren't allowed to over do it. Tomoyo just smiled at Rika's concern and said.

"I'm fine really." She then looked at her wrist watch and realized what time it was, she had promised her best friend Sakura she would have breakfast with her this morning and she was already running late. She did stay up all night waiting for the thief, and then spent the rest of the night trying to explain herself to her super. In the middle of all that she got a phone call from Sakura that pleaded with her to have breakfast with her because she had to tell her something. Usually when she has to tell her something, it never was really good news. Her face froze and she did a high-pitched 'eek' as everyone stared at her. "I…I forgot!" She said getting up quickly and grabbing her coat. "I forgot about Sakura!" She then went and grabbed her car keys then saw her team look at her. She sweat dropped again and said. "I'll be back in an hour." Naoko smiled and said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll cover for you!" Tomoyo gave a little smile and she was then out the door. Naoko smiled at her friends and said. "I never thought she would forget Sakura-Chan." Rika gave a giggle and said.

"Well, we best get back to work." She then walked to her desk and started filing reports.

Tomoyo drove like a mad woman as she tried to make it on time to meet Sakura. The sun was now just coming over the horizon as soon as she got to the restaurant, she parked the car and went in. Her hair a bit of a mess, but she smoothed it out and looked around. In the very back, in the corner was Sakura. Sakura saw her and waved her over, Tomoyo smiled as she went over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Sakura smiled which could light up a whole room. "I didn't think you would show up." Tomoyo gave a smile and said.

"Nothing can keep me away." Sakura then sat down and looked at Tomoyo look over the menu, Sakura had already ordered her meal and was waiting for it to come. She had a little cup of hot green tea and she was stirring it with a spoon and smiled a little to herself. After Tomoyo gave her order and give the waitress her menu she then looked at Sakura. They both were pretty silent, and then Tomoyo broke the silence. "So, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Sakura kept looking down at her tea and blushed a little.

"Well, um.." But she didn't feel comfortable telling her friend just yet so she changed the subject. "What happened when I called you?" Sakura did remember that Tomoyo did say she was in huge trouble and she couldn't talk for long. Tomoyo looked at her water the waitress gave her a second ago and rubbed the glass.

"Well," She started. "The thief got the painting." Tomoyo said looking down a little glum, Sakura then did a shocked face.

"Nani!" Sakura said half standing. "What happened?" Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's and motioned her to sit back down and try not to make a ruckus. Tomoyo then looked out the window and looked at the whole sun now.

"I don't know." She said still looking at the sun then at a dog about to pee on a homeless man, she made a face then turned back to Sakura. "It happened so fast, I didn't even see the crook." She then put her head on her fist and said. "All that was left of the painting was a calling card." Sakura looked shocked.

"Calling Card?" Tomoyo nodded and said.

"The only thing that was on it was the words, 'The Blue Raven.'" Sakura blinked.

"The Blue Raven? What does that mean?" Tomoyo then leaned back in her chair and tried to pull her hair out of her face.

"You got me, I'm just as clueless." She then sat straight and smiled at Sakura. "But anyway, that's over with. I did get a warning at work for letting the painting get stolen, but I can make up for that." Sakura then got mad.

"Why did he give such a thing? It wasn't your fault!" Tomoyo then blushed as she 'forgot' to tell Sakura about her radio incident. Tomoyo sighed and said.

"I turned off my radio, that's why I got the warning." Sakura then sat back and sighed.

"Oh Tomoyo-Chan." Tomoyo giggled at Sakura, she always liked to play by the rules, and didn't like getting into trouble. Tomoyo then waved her hand and said.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? What's been up?" Sakura blushed.

"Well, yesterday, I had just got done with some photos that's going to be in the next issue of some magazine. It's an article about me, I just got done doing a lingerie shoot." Sakura giggled as Tomoyo blushed and spit out some water in the opposite direction.

"You what!" She said standing up like Sakura did earlier. "Does Li-san know about this?" Sakura smiled her cute smile and said.

"Oh, he knows, He took the pictures." Tomoyo laughed.

"It must have been hard for him." Sakura kept smiling and said.

"It didn't show anything, and trust me he did protest." She then giggled. "But eventually I won in the end, as long as Syaoran-kun got to take the pics." Tomoyo could just see it now a tomato Syaoran trying to take pics of Sakura in sexy lingerie and doing sexy poses, he possibly had nosebleeds. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle, and then full out laugh. She then rubbed her eyes and asked.

"So how many times did he faint?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said.

"Hoe?" Sakura then thought. "I think the number was about five." Tomoyo then did another blown out laugh. She quieted down after the waitress asked her to be quiet, because the other customers were getting a headache from her laughing. She then smiled at her friend Sakura and said.

"My cute little Sakura-chan, growing up so fast." She then did her blush as she remembered how cute Sakura was when they were just ten. Sakura then smiled and said.

"I truly wish though.." She then opened her eyes. "That I could wear some of your outfits, I would love to be your model for you line of clothes." Tomoyo then smiled at her friend and said.

"I thought you hated my clothes." Sakura smiled and replied.

"I hated the weird, frilly ones. There were some that looked normal, and really cute." Tomoyo then sighed and looked back outside, the dog was still there, but now annoying a mail carrier. After awhile the dog that was sniffing him started to bark and the mail carrier got a bit nervous, and started to run with the dog in chase. Tomoyo sighed again and looked at Sakura.

"I don't do that anymore." Sakura frowned.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Tomoyo nodded and looked at her lap. "You really have never been the same since then, have you?" Tomoyo then looked up, eyes hot with tears just remembering what happened to her.

"You do know what he DID to me, right?" Sakura looked down and then back up at Tomoyo.

"But he's in jail now. He can't hurt you anymore." Tomoyo wiped her tears and said.

"Still doesn't erase my pain." Sakura then took a sip of her tea and then looked back at Tomoyo.

"Is that why, you because a police officer?" Tomoyo nodded and frowned.

"If I can do all my power to save another girl from feeling like I felt, then it's all damn worth it." Sakura frowned and then looked up as the waitress brought them their meals. The waitress smiled and said.

"Sorry if it's a little late, enjoy!" She said with a huge fake grin and Tomoyo glared at her for being so happy looking. Sakura started eating her meal, but in big chunks. Tomoyo barely started when Sakura was almost done. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at her friend, who now was taking a huge sip from her water glass. Tomoyo then leaned in and said with a smirk.

"Are we hungry?" Sakura realized how fast she was eating and blushed.

"Sorry…" She said and looked away. Tomoyo smiled and said.

"Naw, it just means you're healthy." Sakura blushed even redder.

"Well," Sakura started and then looked away. "There is a reason I'm eating more." Tomoyo eyed her eggs and stuffed them in her mouth and then looked at her friend and said with a muffled sound.

"Whyd?" Sakura then sat up straight and looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes. She then took a huge breath and said.

"I'm pregnant." Tomoyo's eyes bugged at what her friend just said, she was pregnant. Tomoyo then grinned and said.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Tomoyo said then gave a smirk. "I wondered when you two would spawn." Tomoyo then lifted another huge amount of egg onto her fork and said. "You have been together since you were ten, and you did marry about 5 years ago. It's no wonder, I'm not really all that surprised." She said looking at her friend. Sakura smiled at her as she finished up her plate. "Have you told Li-san?" Sakura looked away and said.

"Not yet.." She said and blushed. "I don't know how he's going to take it. I mean I only found out about it a couple of days ago." Tomoyo smiled and said.

"If I know Li-san, he's going to be ecstatic." Tomoyo then giggled. "Daddy Syaoran. Heh, it even sounds funny." Sakura then glared.

"It's not that funny!" Tomoyo then waved her hand and said.

"I know, but tough Li-san, and a mini Li-san. /giggle/ I just don't know, but it's a cute thought." Sakura smiled and laid her head on her hands.

"Yea…" Tomoyo then smiled as she finished the rest of her meal. Sakura was still in a dreamy state. Tomoyo liked her in that state, she was always so cute. Of course now, the little cutie was going to have to take it easy from now on.

"You know, when ever you need someone to help you around the house, just give me a call when you need me." Sakura snapped out of space and said.

"I'll then be calling you a lot." Tomoyo smiled and said.

"I'm going to be counting on it." Tomoyo then looked at her watch, it was only a couple a minutes before she had to get back to work. "Well.." She said standing up. "I have to finish my shift and then it's good old bed for me." Sakura got up and hugged her friend; Tomoyo then gave her an extra big hug and said.

"Don't wait to tell Li-san about your little bun in the oven. I'm sure he would want to know." Sakura smiled and said.

"I will. Have a good night…er.. I mean day at work." Tomoyo smiled and started walking towards the door.

"I will." She then waved and was back in her car, she put her forehead on her steering wheel. All of a sudden she felt like she was having a huge headache, she then grabbed a couple of aspirin and swallowed it down. She then drove back off to the station of course almost having a couple of accidents on the way.

As soon as she got back, it was already busy with calls coming in all over and new little inmates for the old. It was mostly a bunch of kids that either drank to much or were on drugs. Tomoyo sighed at the hectic environment and went straight to her team all the way in the back. Chiharu and Yamazaki were in their police gear; not only were they investigators but on the side the went on patrols, there wasn't as many cops now a days. Chiharu noticed her lieutenant come through the door. "Tomoyo!" She said and went to her friend. "How was breakfast with Sakura-chan? Is she a happy as ever?" Tomoyo gave a little grin and said.

"She's more than just happy." Chiharu blinked not getting it.

"Nani?" Tomoyo just smiled then she bent down and went into a whisper.

"Okay, promise not to tell!" Chiharu nodded and Tomoyo drew a breath.

"She's pregnant!" She said with glee in her voice. Chiharu then screamed.

"NO WAY!" Tomoyo then grabbed her and put her hand over her mouth. Tomoyo then glared and said.

"Big mouth." She then let go and then said. "Go ahead and tell the others, I know you to much, BUT and I mean a really big BUT don't tell Li-san! That's Sakura-Chan's job." Chiharu nodded and went to find Naoko and Rika. Yamazaki smiled as Chiharu went to tell her friends the good news, he then went up to Tomoyo and gave her his report.

"This is the report I put together on the museum." He said rubbing his head, as his chief looked it over. She nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped her to tell her something about The Blue Raven's calling card. "About the Blue Raven." Which did stop her in her tracks. "I found out from the lab reports that the card was made by a company that is in England. This paper is mostly used for books, I don't know what they were thinking using it for a calling card." Tomoyo then said.

"Do you have the lab report with you?" Yamazaki then went to his desk and took the top folder and placed it in her hand. She looked it over and read. "A synthetic silk, with a bit of hyphenates." She then looked at Yamazaki and said. "Do you know where the actually location of this company is?" Yamazaki looked down and said.

"Sorry, that it wouldn't answer. It didn't give a name of what company produced this kind of material. In fact I tried to find any company that used these exact materials, but most of them stopped using it after 1952. It just doesn't make any since." Tomoyo then looked at file and then went to her computer on her desk to look something up. Yamazaki followed her and looked over her shoulder at what she was doing. She was looking at the worldwide news. "What exactually are you looking for?" Tomoyo then looked at Yamazaki and said.

"I'm looking for anything in the past couple of hours that is being transferred to England." Yamazaki blinked.

"Why?" Tomoyo just looked at the screen as she flew past unimportant events that happened.

"Because it could be the next target." Yamazaki blinked again and said.

"How do you figure?" Tomoyo smiled and said.

"Well, the card in originally from England, so must be our thief." Yamazaki rubbed his chin.

"But why would he come all this way to get a painting? They have tons in England!" Tomoyo frowned, that was one thing she didn't know.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to England." Yamazaki then frowned.

"Alone?" Tomoyo giggled.

"I can do fine on my own, I'm going to go for about a week, to get some information at the police in England and see if they ever heard if this Blue Raven." Yamazaki then smiled and said. "Tell our super and you will fly. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything on this end." Tomoyo smiled and thanked her friend. She then walked past Chiharu who was being chocked by Naoko because the info shocked her too much, and Rika was screaming for her to stop. Tomoyo went to her super's door and knocked, she got the okay to enter and went in.

At Tomoyo's apartment, she got home in a huff, today or rather last night and a bit of today was very hectic for Tomoyo. As soon as she got home it was already noon, she spent way too much time at the station, what she needed was a shower. So she went into her bedroom and started to take off her clothes, she put them in a heap by her bedroom door and stepped into the bathroom and started her shower. As soon as she was done, she was drying her very long hair and then laid down on her bed. She was more tired than she thought, she then set the alarm clock to wake her up in about two hours and fell asleep.

Smurf-Chan: Okay, the first chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but next will be longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter the next chapter will be: The Meeting of a Familiar Friend.

Disclaimer: Also, I do not own Card Captor Sakura Clamp does and with their glory, I praise them so.


	2. The Meeting of a Familiar Friend

Violet Velvet Guns

Smurf-Chan

The Meeting of a Familiar Friend

Tomoyo awoke to a very loud noise realizing it was her alarm clock; she got up with a start and looked around her apartment. She sighed and rubbed her head, she had almost forgot that she set the alarm clock, she was very tired still. "Only two hours of sleep…" She yawned. "How will I function?" She blinked and got out of bed and went straight to her bathroom, maybe taking a shower would wake her up. As soon as she got out she fixed her hair and walked out to her kitchen to make something for her to eat. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to eat in front of the TV, as she was going that way the phone rang and she grabbed it and sat on her chair. "Daidouji Tomoyo speaking.." She said and then put some cereal in her mouth and started to eat.

"Tomoyo! Where are you? You're going to be late for your plane to England!" Yamazaki said on the other line with a frantic tone. Tomoyo stood still a moment with another spoon full of cereal in her mouth and then she yelled.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo freaked getting up rather quickly and going to change with the phone still on her ear.

"You were suppose to get the plane tickets from me today and go in about thirty minutes to the airport. I can't believe you forgot!" Yamazaki said with shock After Tomoyo put on her clothes, she started packing a bag with random items.

"I didn't forget! I was tired!" Yamazaki on the other line then replied.

"You over slept?" Tomoyo growled.

"NO! I didn't… grrrr… I'll be there in 5!" She said.

"What! But you drive like a mad woman… Don't…" But before Yamazaki could finish his protest Tomoyo hung up the phone and threw it across the room and then grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

As soon as she put the brakes on her car everyone knew it was Tomoyo, as she quickly went up to the door Yamazaki was already there. "Here! And.." But before he could finish Tomoyo grabbed the ticket and was in her car and drove off. "Please be careful." He said with a sweatdrop and then sighed. "She never listens."

"Final boarding for flight to England, please have your baggage checked before entering the plane."

"MATTE!" Tomoyo yelled, as the stewardess was about to close the doors. She turned to see Tomoyo running up to her and then collapse on her desk, there Tomoyo paused and took a long breath. "That's my flight! I need to get on." The woman looked at Tomoyo and said.

"I'm sorry ma'am… but.."

"Please!" Tomoyo begged. "I need to be on this flight! I have important business that I have to get to right away! I'm with the police!" She said flashing her badge and the stewardess nodded and said.

"Oh… yes ma'am right this way please." She said opening the door then got on the phone and said. "Sir… there's one more… okay.. Thank you." She nodded and Tomoyo went onto her plane. Tomoyo sighed as she put her bag away and sat down and buckled her seat belt. She almost didn't make it, but at least she was going to England now, she just hoped her English would be good enough for them to understand her.

As soon as the plane landed she got up and grabbed her bags and walked off the plane, soon her cell rang and she answered it while she was walking towards the door. "Moshi.. Daidouji speaking."

"Daidouji-san.." Tomoyo blinked.

"Yamazaki? When have you called me that?"

"Gomen Tomoyo-Chan, I just thought I would give you an update of what I've learned." Tomoyo nodded while trying to hail a cab.

"And that would be?"

"I learned that another painting is possibly going to be stolen at a museum in England, you might want to talk to the police there about it." Tomoyo nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" She could hear Yamazaki mumbling under his breath and flipping through papers.

"Oh, um.. yea.. I've called the station ahead of time telling them that you are to be meeting them at 5pm their time." Tomoyo blinked and looked at her watch, she had an hour, and still haven't hailed a cab. While waving her hand fiercely, she grumbled to Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki.. How do you hail a cab?" She could feel Yamazaki blink and replied.

"Don't you know? Just speak English to them." Tomoyo then glared at her cell phone.

"I would do that… but what English words?" Tomoyo heard Yamazaki sigh and then replied.

"Um… taxi?" He asked being a smart ass. Tomoyo glared at the phone again and said.

"Yamazaki… are you sure that will work? I mean… this is England.. not America." Yamazaki then said.

"English is English." Tomoyo blinked and then nodded to herself and agreed.

"I guess… Taxi!" After about another 20 minutes of trying to get a cab she was able to get one and was on her way to the police station after trying to tell the cab driver where it was. Yamazaki still on the other line sighed at her and said.

"Are you sure your going to be alright? Do you need me on the line when you talk to them?" Tomoyo did a mad sweatdrop and said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure I can handle it, goodbye Yamazaki." She then closed her cell phone and sighed. What was she going to do when she had to talk to them? She hardly knew any English but for her being pigheaded and not liking help especially from men, you could say she was in a bit of some trouble. She sighed again as the taxi driver stopped in front of the police station; she paid him for his job and got out. She looked up at the station and mumbled to herself. "What am I going to do now?" No sooner had she said that a man was coming out of a bookstore with a load of books in his hands and was having the most trouble of maneuvering. Tomoyo being the good person she was went to help him before he lost his balance. "Are you okay?" She said keeping the door opened for him, the man turned to look at her and gave a smile.

"Daidouji-san… how long has it been?" Tomoyo blinked and looked at the man a little more closely. He had short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and wore glasses, she knew him from a long time ago.

"Hiiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo said almost crashing into other people when she backed away. "Gomen…. Er.." She said trying to apologize. "Sorry!" She called after them as they watched her and then turned the corner. She looked back at the man as he gave a grin.

"Did I scare you? If I did I'm sorry." Tomoyo sighed, as he was being his polite self again. "How long has it been?" Tomoyo frowned and thought for a moment, the last time she saw him was when they were eleven and Sakura had fully gotten her powers. Then he left for England to be with Mitsuki-san and that was the last time she ever heard from him. Other than Sakura keeping in good touch with him and Mitsuki-san since they had left, Sakura would always inform her on what was going on with them, even if she didn't really care, but that was Sakura, once you made friends with her, you were friends for life. Tomoyo sighed and replied to him.

"Since we were eleven." He blinked.

"Has it really been that long?" Tomoyo nodded and looked at her watch, it was almost time to meet with the officers. "Are you supposed to be meeting somebody here?" Tomoyo blinked and looked back up at him.

"Um.." Tomoyo said frazzled. "I'm suppose to meet up with some officers of this prescient in… about.." She then looked at her watch again and replied with a bit of hesitation. "Ten minutes.." He blinked.

"Well.. I guess you better get going then…" He then gave a smile and said. "And it was such a nice day I was going to ask you to have some tea with me so we could catch up." Tomoyo fake smiled and replied.

"No… that's okay… Don't trouble yourself." Eriol then blinked as he looked at her and then asked.

"This entire time…. We have spoken Japanese, right?" He then looked at her with worry, as she didn't reply. "Do … do you know any English?" Tomoyo sweatdropped and replied.

"Only a little…" Eriol gave a huge grin.

"Why don't I help you then.." Tomoyo gave a worried look.

"It's police business! I can't ask a civilian to aid me!" Eriol smiled and replied.

"Relax.. I own that police station… like I own this book shop." Tomoyo blinked and replied.

"You.. own… the police station?" He smiled again and replied.

"And that book shop." Tomoyo blinked as Eriol went back in and asked the lady at the front desk to hold his books as he went next door. The lady replied saying.

"Okay… Mr. Hiiragizawa." She didn't bow like Tomoyo was accustomed to, but ignored it and watched as Eriol made his way to the police door. He opened the door and looked at Tomoyo.

"Are you coming?" Tomoyo blinked realizing he was talking to her and ran up to him and walked through the opened door. Tomoyo couldn't believe that Eriol was telling her the truth, no sooner had they both came in the police were talking with him in English. Tomoyo really didn't understand any word of it, until Eriol put a hand on her arm and seemed to be telling them of what she was doing with him. The policemen smiled at her and spoke in words she didn't understand, Eriol then turned and said. "They are asking how you're doing…" He gave a calm grin and Tomoyo nodded and replied.

"I'm doing well…" Eriol smiled and said.

"Well.. tell them why you are here." Tomoyo then glared at him for that remark but decided now was not a good time to complain and so she started with her talk. Tomoyo thought of what she was going to say, even though Eriol was there too she had to bring it out.

"It's about a criminal that is from here, from England, he is called 'The Blue Raven' and I think that he will be striking tonight at one of your museums." Eriol blinked a moment and gave a grin and spoke in English to the men, the men nodded and then spoke and Eriol relayed the message.

"How do you know of 'The Blue Raven'?" Tomoyo blinked and then replied.

"I am sure one of my officers has told you, have you not gotten a call from Yamazaki?" Eriol smiled.

"Oh I see… Yamazaki is on your force… I will have to give him a call." Eriol stated to Tomoyo and then told the officers what she had said. They smiled and replied as Eriol told Tomoyo what they said.

"Oh yes… Yamazaki… Nice fellow… He did tell us that it was a possibility that the criminal would be coming by tonight." Tomoyo gave a grin and replied.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I helped in the capturing of this criminal." Eriol replied back to the officers who looked at each other and replied which Eriol translated.

"I'm sorry… but you are not sectioned here, and we already have all our officers stationed at the supposed crime scene." Tomoyo blinked and then looked down at her feet and thought a moment and then thought of something.

"I'm here to do my job, my job is to find out anything and everything about this Blue Raven fellow… and I'm going to do it." Eriol translated and the officers seemed to mumble to themselves for a moment and then one officer went into the back and grabbed a folder. He handed it back to his commanding officer and then he handed it to Tomoyo as Eriol translated what he said.

"This is everything that we know about him so far, and some pictures we got on some surveillance cameras. If you think you can help in any way, we would appreciate it." Tomoyo smiled and bowed.

"Arigato Gizemas." And she walked out of the police station with the folder in hand, Eriol returned to her side and smiled.

"So… 'The Blue Raven'." He looked at her. "I've heard of him from the police here, they've told me that he's done other jobs." Tomoyo looked at him and realized that he was still there.

"Um… yes.. but it's police business." Eriol smiled at her and replied.

"As you wish… now how about that tea?" Tomoyo blinked at him and replied.

"Actually… I need to go find a hotel and look over this file." Eriol gave a kind smile and said.

"Well, why don't you stay with me for free, I mean what are friends for?" Tomoyo blinked again at him, they weren't really friends, just acquaintances.

"Um… I don't think that's such a good idea." Eriol then looked at her with sincere eyes and replied.

"It won't be any trouble at all, I have tons of rooms that are not being used. It will be nice having a guest." Tomoyo couldn't refuse even though every bone in her body told her that it wasn't a good idea, but the kind person deep inside could not refuse such a kind offer.

"Fine." She felt like she just caved. Eriol gave another one of his grins and replied.

"Great, let me go get my books." Tomoyo gave a sigh as she followed him to the bookshop. As soon as Eriol grabbed his books they were off to his mansion.

As soon as they got there Eriol fidgeted with the door till Nakuru opened the door for her master. "Eriol-Sama!" She said grabbing his books from his hands and helping him and Tomoyo inside. "I was wondering when you would be coming home!" She said placing the books down and then shutting the door, and when she was done with that she went over and hugged Tomoyo. "Kawaii as ever!" Tomoyo gave a blush as Nakuru let her go and looked her over. "You're grown so beautiful Tomoyo-Chan." Tomoyo blushed again and replied.

"Arigato, Akizuki-san." Nakuru stood back from Tomoyo and glared.

"Oh, Tomoyo-Chan, we are beyond friends! Call me Nakuru-Chan!" Tomoyo just bowed and blushed.

"Gomen, Aki… I mean Nakuru-Chan." Nakuru gave a huge grin and gave Tomoyo another hug.

"That's better!" Eriol smiled at Nakuru and replied to her.

"Nataku.. She's our guest." Nakuru couldn't help but leap with joy.

"YAY!" Eriol gave a smile and replied to her.

"Please go fix the room for Daidouji-san." She nodded and went up the stairs and vanished, Eriol then looked at Tomoyo and asked her. "Would you like some tea? Naturally, Nakuru would make it, but she makes it way to sweet for my taste." Tomoyo looked at him and then looked at the ground and replied.

"Hai, arigato." Eriol then walked towards the kitchen with Tomoyo on foot, she looked around at the many paintings on the walls and then stepped into the kitchen to watch him make the tea. He looked up at her and pointed with his hand where the table was for where they were going to be sitting.

"I'll make the tea, you can go sit down if you like." Tomoyo nodded and walked outside onto a balcony over looking his backyard. She sighed as she watch as the sun was setting, and then remembered that she still had the file from the station in her hand. She flipped through it; each paper work was on what was missing, who the owner of each artwork was, where they found his calling card, and then her eyes fell onto the black and white picture of the criminal. It was mostly a shadow, they must have caught this picture by chance because when she looked at the surveillance video when he did the crime in Japan there was nothing there, and it was like he was invisible. She looked at it closely trying to make out the picture but it was still very hard to make out, she felt like she had seen this person before, but from where? Soon she was taken from her thoughts when Eriol set a teacup in front of her and asked her a question.

"Do you need any sugar?" Tomoyo blinked and replied when she got back to her senses.

"Um… I would like some, and some honey please." Eriol nodded.

"Of course…" He then walked to the door and asked turning around to her. "Would you like some cake too?" Tomoyo smiled, she really hasn't eaten anything all day.

"Hai! That would be lovely." Tomoyo said with a grin and Eriol went and grabbed the cake, two plates, two forks, the sugar, and honey, he had placed them on a tray and carried the tray out and set it on the table. He then grabbed the sugar and then asked her.

"How many?" Tomoyo blinked, she couldn't believe what a gentlemen he was being, but ignored it and replied.

"Two." Eriol smiled and placed two spoons full of sugar in her tea, and handed her the honey. He then grabbed a plate and placed a piece of cake on it and placed it carefully in front of her.

"Nakuru was baking today… this is fresh.." Tomoyo eyed it hungrily and replied.

"Looks yummy." Eriol grinned as he placed a plate close to him.

"Well, arigato.. I'll tell Nakuru when I see her again." Tomoyo nodded and started eating it; it was delicious, as she had hoped for.

"Delicious!" Tomoyo said happily, Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at her expression and replied.

"I'll tell Nakuru that it was a hit on the nose." Tomoyo nodded happily as she continued to eat and then drink her tea. Eriol sat back watching her eat and drink, he was just sitting there stirring his tea and smiling and then replied as soon as Tomoyo was done eating. "How are things in Japan?" He then picked up his tea and sipped it as Tomoyo eyed him and thought about his question.

"It's pretty good." She said not really saying much. "How are things here?" Eriol gave another one of his grins and replied.

"Pretty good as well." Tomoyo blinked and then thought of something.

"How is Mitsuki-san?" Eriol gave a small smile this time; Tomoyo then knew that it was something that shouldn't have asked. He slowly took a bite of the cake and replied.

"We broke up.. a year ago." He then looked up at her and replied. "I honestly do not know how she is doing." Tomoyo looked sad for him and replied.

"I'm sorry… I know how it feels to loose someone you love." Eriol gave a smile and replied.

"Yes… I heard about your mother.." Tomoyo's eyes widen then fell remembering what happened to her mother. "I'm sorry to bring that up, please forgive my rudeness." Tomoyo sighed and replied with a little grin.

"No.. that's okay… it was a long time ago." Eriol looked out at the sky, it was now dark and stars were forming in the sky.

"How is Sakura and my little descendent?" Tomoyo smiled and replied.

"Sakura's pregnant." Eriol's eyes flashed open.

"Really!" He said rather excitedly and placed his hand on his head and laughed. "I never thought it in him!" Tomoyo laughed too and replied.

"Me neither!" Eriol smiled big and then frowned a moment.

"I thought for sure Sakura-chan would tell me." Tomoyo smiled and replied.

"It was only a few days ago she found out herself." Eriol smiled at her and replied.

"Well, I should be getting a letter soon then." Tomoyo smiled and replied.

"I'm sure you will." She then looked up at the sky and gave a shocked expression. "I have to go to the museum!" Eriol blinked.

"What… oh for that thief, are you sure you don't want the police here to deal with it? They said they could handle it… if I am correct." Tomoyo growled at the thought of the thief.

"I'm sure! I have a score to settle with him!" Eriol blinked and put his head on his fist and asked.

"How do you know for sure it's a him?" Tomoyo blinked and stumbled a little.

"It has to be?"

"And women can't be that crafty either? I think they are even more crafty then men." Tomoyo glared and replied.

"Opinion noted, now if you excuse me." Eriol watched as Tomoyo leave though the door and replied after her.

"I'll wait up!" Tomoyo went up to her room and grabbed her gun and some ammo, she loaded it with fresh bullets and placed it on her holster under her jacket and then ran outside to hail a cab.

As soon as Tomoyo got a cab, she told the cab driver where to head. As soon as she made it towards the museum she found lots of police cars in front of it and spot lights everywhere. Tomoyo gave a sweatdrop and sighed a little. "This isn't an anime…" She then instantly went towards one of the outside of the museum walls that was not guarded closely, she really didn't want the English police to see her so she hid. She took her gun out and placed it in both hands close to her waist, she then slowly walked along the wall until she found a door and tried to open it. She found to her surprise that it was left unlocked, the police men must of used this entrance as well, meaning that they would be crawling all over the museum. She would have to stay low and make sure she wasn't seen. If she was going to get this guy, she was going to have to be crafty. She then remembered Eriol saying something about crafty women and gave a growl, but quickly got out of that as she went through the door and hid as she heard voices. Of course she couldn't understand them, and quickly ran to another hiding place when they were not looking. Tomoyo sighed and walked around an area that was not being guarded and then wondered to herself where this artwork that was going to be stolen was. She forgot to ask someone and with that gave a huge groan. "Am I really that naïve?" Soon she heard something behind her and she twitched and pointed her gun in the direction that the noise came from. She gritted her teeth nervously as she didn't see anyone. Was she just hearing things or was it paranoia? She then felt the same hot breath on her neck that she felt that night at the museum in Japan and turned to point her gun at a shadowy figure only about a couple inches from her, she gave a bit of a gasp and backed up. "You?" She couldn't see him clearly enough to make out what he looked like.

"I don't think you're naïve…" Tomoyo blinked, it was a man, but if he heard her talking to herself then, he must have been watching her. Tomoyo glared and held her gun steady at his head.

"Have.. Have you been watching me?" She could feel him grin and replied.

"For awhile." She gave a shocked expression and held her mouth to keep from gasping to loudly; it felt like it was happening again.

"No…" Tomoyo said with a bit of tears forming, and then wiped them away and glared. "Why have you been watching me?" She could feel a grin accompany him again as he replied.

"I'm intrigued." Tomoyo gulped as she felt her finger close tightly on the trigger, but held herself and asked.

"Why do you steal the artwork?" The man tilted his head and replied.

"I steal them because they are dangerous." Tomoyo cocked her head not getting it and replied.

"Dangerous?" She then gave a bit of a laugh and replied. "Dangerous? Are you sure it's not for a sick game of hide and seek? You know hide the artwork and have the police try find them and then you ransom them for money, are you sure that's not it at all?"

"You wouldn't know." Tomoyo glared.

"Don't tell me what I don't know! I know everything about you, you sick in the head types! You men are all alike! Thinking everything you see is up for grabs, well it's NOT!" She felt the man blink and then reply.

"Are you sure?" He then put his hand into his robe, Tomoyo was quick to go into defense but he held out his hand and pulled out a blue rose and threw it to her. Tomoyo still pointing the gun at him stepped away from the flower.

"What is it? A bomb? Poison? If I smell it I go into a coma like trance and you USE ME LIKE A DOLL!" Tomoyo screamed getting angry. She then felt the man blink.

"No." He then turned and started to walk away but turned back to look at her and replied. "It's just… an act of kindness." Tomoyo blinked as he walked away and then disappeared, she blinked and then rubbed her eyes. The man, 'The Blue Raven' disappeared in front of her own eyes. She then looked down and picked up the rose he left for her and looked it over. She then looked back to where he left and said to herself in shock.

"Who… who is he?"

Smurf-Chan: Sorry if this is a long time coming, I was just so frazzled about my other fics I kinda forgot about this one… and when I went to write more of it, I kinda forgot what my original plot was. /Grins sheepishly/ and yea, I know it's kinda in tune with DN Angel, and I'm sorry about that. It's not going to be like that at all, I hope. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter is: The Smell of Books


End file.
